1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of thermal printing using a thermal print head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In thermal printing methods, it is well known that a transferring ribbon is contacted with a paper and a thermal print head is pressed to the surface of the ribbon to effect printing. According to such prior art method, even after the printing is finished, the paper and the printing ribbon are sent still in a contacting state for a while.
Ink in ordinary transferring ribbons becomes a molten state when heated, and therefore, in case that smoothness of the surface of paper is low, the printed letters are blurred and the clearness is lowered. This is caused by many fine unevenness at the surface of the paper. That is, much ink flows into the recess portions and the raised portions protrude from the ink layer.